Spoon
A spoon was an eating utensil often made of metal. It was comprised of a handle and a bowl-shaped end on which food was placed. It was common on Earth, although other cultures were known to use them. Spoons were among the utensils commonly used in the mess halls aboard and . ( ; ) Cardassians were known by some as "spoon heads", a derogatory term referencing the spoon-shaped oval crater on the top of their foreheads. ( ) The Takret Renth used a spoon when preparing some meat in a on a cooking plate at the catwalk. ( ) Prior to 2367, Jono was unaccustomed to eating with a spoon. In that year, Wesley Crusher offered some of his banana split for Jono to try. Jono, unfamiliar with the utensil and the dish, drove the spoon into the dessert and accidentally flung some of the dish's contents into Crusher's face. ( ) In 2369, Asoth stuck a spoon full of a foul tasting Kohlanese stew into Quark's mouth. ( ) Later that year, Will Riker encountered a Tilonian named at the Tilonus Institute for Mental Disorders. Riker realized Jaya was one of the institute's patients when she attempted to use a spoon as a communicator to contact the Starship . ( ) Oatmeal was eaten with a spoon. ( ) The Bajoran farmers Mullibok, Keena, and Baltrim used wooden spoons during their supper with Kira Nerys in their cottage. ( ) Aamin Marritza ate his sem'hal stew with a spoon while imprisoned in a holding cell aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. ( ) During his dinner with Sakonna in 2370, Quark used a spoon, handed to him by a Ferengi waiter. ( ) During Kira Nerys' and Julian Bashir's visit to the mirror universe , served Kira a cup of jumja tea, including a white powder, stirred up with a spoon. ( ) The Ocampa from the Delta Quadrant also used spoons to eat their nutritional supplements provided by the . ( ) On his first day on , Tom Paris ate tomato soup with a spoon. ( ) In 2372, a being known as The Clown enacted on Harry Kim's fear of growing old and having to be taken care of by nurses by manifesting these fears into a reality. He made Kim believe that he was old and frail and presented him with a little nurse who fed him his medicine using an over sized spoon. ( ) After an older version of Molly O'Brien returned to 2374 after spending ten years by herself in the distant past of Golana, her father showed pride when Molly began to regain her habits prior to her disappearance. Among the achievements he noted was her starting to once again eat with a spoon. ( ) That same year, Tuvok attempted to get the attention of the Voyager crew to make an announcement for the first day of Prixin, but his shouted attempts were unsuccessful. Tom Paris, however, noticing his attempts, suggested "the old glass and spoon approach." He then proceeded to demonstrate by repeatedly clinking a spoon on a drinking glass, silencing the crowd. ( ) In 2404 of an alternate timeline, Reginald Barclay used a traditional clanging of a glass with a spoon to gain the attention of everyone at the 10-year anniversary of 's return from the Delta Quadrant. ( ) See also * Knife * Fork * Spork de:Löffel Category:Culinary tools